1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the application of cosmetic makeup and more particularly to a cosmetic mask which shields the user's face from eye makeup which has fallen during application.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
A common problem encountered during the application of cosmetic eye makeup such as eye shadow has been the soiling of areas of the face beneath the eye as a result of fallen eye makeup particles.
While numerous devices for shielding one's face during the application of eye makeup have been proposed, none have gained widespread acceptance.
Among the disadvantages of previous eye makeup shields was that they required frequent cleaning for removal of collected makeup. Cleansing was required to be accomplished relatively soon after fallen makeup had been collected on the shield, since the makeup covered surfaces of the shield often contacted clothing and other personal items and tended to smudge the contacted items with makeup. Also, the placement of a shield on a table resulted in the collected makeup particles falling from the shield and onto the support surface.
Further, several prior makeup shields were relatively clumsy and difficult to handle, while others provided a sharp edge which was uncomfortable if not held in exactly the correct position.